La historia de dos Héroes
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Link en su búsqueda de Zelda, llega hasta África en donde conoce a Sora, quien decide ayudarle a encontrarla. One-Shot de Dos vidas, una historia. Personajes de KH y TLOZ.


_Tierras del Reino, 1 año después de los acontecimientos en Ufalme._

Sora estaba paseando tranquilamente por las Tierras del Reino, pensando en las cosas que le habían sucedido en ese último año. Recordó cómo salvo al universo de la oscuridad, y en especial al Reino de Corazones junto a sus amigos Donald y Goofy. También cuando llegó a las Islas del Destino para declararle su amor a Kairi, pero Riku, se le había adelantado por así decirlo. En este último pensamiento él frunció el ceño y se detuvo.

"_¿Cómo es que me pudieron traicionar así?"_ se pensaba.

Volvió a retomar su camino hacia quién sabe dónde, hasta que se encontró en una pequeña colina que daba vista hacia el pozo de agua. Se sentó y siguió recordando...

Luego de la traición por parte de sus amigos, volvió a las Tierras del Reino en dónde conoció a Shani, su actual novia. El amor que surgió entre el portador de la llave espada y de la princesa de Ufalme ayudó a superar todas aquellas heridas que ambos tenían en sus corazones.

Sora dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando recordó su primer encuentro con ella, se perdió al recordar sus ojos verdes claros, al recordar su cabello, sus labios, su risa... _Su risa..._

"Vaya, la amo tanto que hasta puedo escucharla reír" Sora se dijo enamorado...

_Jajajaja..._

"Pero si la escucho..."

Sora se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente en dirección de la risa...

_"Ella dijo que se quedaría a cuidar a sus sobrinos," _Sora pensaba nervioso _"Kiara y Kopa son recién nacidos, no pueden salir de la cueva... Simba está patrullando las fronteras... Nala está de cacería... Timón y Pumba están en el oasis... Sujeto... _¡SUJETO!" No lo podía creer, ¿y si ella estaba con Drake de nuevo?, ¿y si ella lo traiciona, así cómo lo hizo Kairi con él hace un año? Sora no podía soportarlo. Al escuchar que se estaba aproximando al lugar de la risa, sacó su llave espada y se lanzó así nada más, sin ver que si en verdad estaba Shani con Drake.

Se sorprendió al escuchar un _clanck_ de su llave espada, _"parece que Sujeto Drake se consiguió una verdadera arma de combate..."._

Siguió batallando hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse.

"SORA YA BASTA!"

Sora miró confundido a su novia, quien lo miraba con furia y sosteniendo a los bebés Kiara y Kopa en sus brazos. Ella le hizo un gesto para que viese a su contrincante. Volvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Drake. Este joven parecía tener la misma edad que él y Shani, su cabello era un poco largo y lacio y sus ojos eran azules. Sora se alejó un poco y notó que estaba vestido con una vestimenta bien extraña, una túnica de color verde, al igual que su gorro que le hizo recordar a los gorros de los siete enanitos de Blanca Nieves. Él tambien venía armado con una espada que desprendía un extraño resplandor, y en su espalda cargaba un escudo que traía el diseño de tres triángulos que formaban un triángulo grande.

"Sora," comenzó Shani lentamente "quiero que te disculpes con Link..."

_"¿Link?"_ Sora lo volvió a mirar y se percató de que el chico nuevo estaba guardando su espada y se paró firme.

"Lo siento..." dijo de mala gana.

"Acepto tus disculpas" Link le respondió sonriente.

Shani se acercó a Sora y le besó en la mejilla, le ofreció que sosteniera a Kiara que se había quedado dormida y habló.

"Sora, quiero presentarte a Link, él llegó esta mañana y necesita ayuda y yo le dije que lo ayudaríamos. Ah, y Link, este es Sora, mi novio"

"Es un placer conocerte Sora..." Link dijo amablemente. Sora había comenzado a guardar su arma cuando una extraña luz que vino de la espada de Link hizo aparecer una extraña criatura que parecía ser una mujer, pero sus brazos eran algo así como alas de tela, una mitad de su cuerpo era celeste y la otra era morada, y además flotaba en el aire.

"Amo Link, al parecer al rastreador a detectado una fuerza mágica que proviene de la espada de el otro héroe del cuál hablan los escritos sobre la Oscuridad que antes intentó conquistar el universo. Le sugiero que una fuerzas con él durante su estancia en esta tierra para proseguir con la búsqueda de la sacerdotisa Zelda..." Al terminar la oración, la extraña mujer regresó a la espada de Link.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Shani preguntó desconcertada.

"Oh, lo siento, eso era Fay, ella se aparece cuando necesito información sobre algo."

"Oh, pues, bueno. Y ¿a quién estás buscando en las Tierras del Reino?" Sora le preguntó.

"Ah, sí, pues verán, yo vengo de un lugar llamado Celéstea, es una ciudad que flota más arriba de las nubes. Allí yo vivía junto con mi amiga Zelda, y pues, un día, después de una competencia de la cuál yo gané, los dos salimos a pasear por los aires montando nuestros pelícaros, que son aves que nosotros escogemos como acompañantes a cierta edad y que nos acompañan de toda la vida, y bueno, en ese paseo Zelda fue arrastrada hacia un torbellino y cayó aquí abajo, en las Tierras Inferiores, y yo soy un elegido por la diosa Hylia, el cuál vino a salvarla porque ella es la sacerdotisa y la reencarnación de nuestra diosa, y llevarla a Altárea para poder crear orden y paz a nuesras tierras." Link explicó, de la manera más simple que él pudo.

Sora quedó analizando un poco la situación por unos segundos, luego miró a Shani que miraba a Link con ganas de ayudar, pero sin saber cómo, entonces él decidió hablar.

"Está bien, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu amiga" Al decir esto, Link se animó "Pero tendremos que comenzar la búsqueda mañana, el sol ha comenzado a esconderse en el horizonte y será dificil buscar en medio de la noche" Link comprendió y siguió por detrás a Sora y a Shani, quienes se estaban dirigiendo de regreso a la Roca del Rey con sus sobrinos ya despiertos en sus brazos.

...

_En la Roca del Rey, a media noche._

Link se sentó en el promontorio de la Roca del Rey, para él había sido un poco difícil el enterarse de que sus "nuevos amigos" se relacionaban con leones, y más aún, que eran familia. _"Extraño" _Pensó.

Sacó su espada y comenzó a verla y observar cómo se reflejaba la luz de la luna.

_"Zelda, estés donde estés, te voy a encontrar y te llevaré de vuelta a Celéstea..."_

Link pensaba en cómo encontraría a Zelda, cuando unos pasos lo distrajo y le hizo volver la cabeza. Se trataba de Sora, que se dirigía hacia él.

"Hey amigo, ¿puedo sentarme?"

Link asintió y se movió un poco para dejar espacio para que Sora se sentase.

"Oye, eh," el castaño intentó iniciar una conversación "perdón por haberte atacado hoy en la tarde, en serio, pensé que eras..."

"Oye, tranquilo, ¿sí? Estabas celoso, y yo lo comprendo, a mí también me pasa..."

"¿Enserio? Tú y tu amiga Zelda...?"

"Pues sí, yo estoy enamorado secretamente de ella, pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero cuando estamos los dos juntos, a veces creo, pues en verdad no sé, pero yo creo que ella siempre trata de coquetear conmigo y siempre funciona..." Link dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Sora observó esa sonrisa y le hizo recordar cuando él estaba enamorado de Kairi...

Link se percató de que la actitud de Sora cambió repentinamente, vaciló por unos segundos hasta que decidió preguntarle.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Sabes amigo, tú te pareces a mí en algo. Yo no vivía en las Tierras del Reino, en realidad yo llegué aquí por una misión de rescate, lo que dijo Fay cuando nos encontramos. Yo antes vivía en un mundo, más o menos lejano, en las Islas del Destino, junto a mis amigos Riku y Kairi, y pues, cuando regresé de mi misión de salvar el universo, ellos.. me traicionaron..."

"¿Te traicionaron?"

"Pues, yo, al igual que tú, amaba en secreto a Kairi, quien fue mi mejor amiga desde siempre, y Riku, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, pues ellos, declararon su amor al frente mío, sin decirme nada."

Link quedó impresionado ante la historia de Sora, él quizo opinar algo, pero su amigo prosiguió.

"Después de eso, me alejé de las Islas del Destino y al llegar aquí otra vez, conocí a Shani. Ella, por así decirlo, ayudó a reparar esa herida que había en mi corazón, y yo hice lo mismo con ella..."

"Eso sí es verdadero amor" Link dijo "algo así como cuentos de hadas jajaja!" se rió de su propio chiste.

Sora se le unió y rieron hasta que, como todos los hombres armados, decidieron comparar sus espadas.

Link le mostró la Espada Divina, y le explicó que ésta emitía un rayo celestial con el cual podía combatir de mejor manera gracias a su poder de luz otorgado por la Diosa de Altárea.

Sora por su parte hizo aparecer la Llave Espada, y al igual que su compañero, le explicó que su arma era la llave espada de luz, capaz de combatir la oscuridad y lograr cerrar las cerraduras en todos los mundos y reguardarlos del mal.

"¿Quieres tener una pelea con ellas?" Link le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Sora se animó y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse. Estaban ya listos para atacar hasta que...

_"Meow"_

Ambos voltearon sus cabezas para ver al pequeño Kopa acercarse a ellos a pequeñas gatadas.

"Oye pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Sora le sonrió a su sobrino y lo tomó en brazos.

"Creo que los tres deberíamos regresar a la cama" Link dijo mientras bostezaba.

"Si, no quiero tener problemas con Simba o Shani a estas horas" Y con eso ingresaron al interior de la cueva para poder consiliar el sueño.

...

_Al día siguiente_

"Vamos! yo pensé que eran más rápidos!" Shani gritó mientras se reía.

Sora y Link iban caminando lentamente uno al lado del otro, cansados, con sueño, y además con calor.

"¿Cómo es que ella no está como nosotros? Llevamos caminando más de dos horas!" Link dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

"Tres razones" Sora respondió agotado "Uno, ella lleva viviendo muchos años aquí en África, está acostumbrada al calor. Dos, tiene mejor resistencia física que nosotros porque ella vivió en medio de la jungla. Y tres, ella tuvo una buena noche de sueño, en comparación a nosotros"

"Buen punto"

"Oye Link, ¿porqué crees que tu amiga Zelda anduvo por aquí?" Shani le preguntó agarrando la mano de Sora.

"Pues, mi espada rastreó la escencia de Zelda y dice que ella pasó por las Tierras del Reino"

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Sora "Nosotros nunca vimos a otro ser humano por aquí"

"A ella le gusta ser sigilosa..."

_"SHANI!"_

Los tres adolescentes voltearon sus cabezas para ver a Zazú que estaba volando hacia ellos.

El caláo aterrizó en frente de ellos y se dirigió a Shani.

"Joven Shani, el rey Simba necesita de su presencia en la Roca del Rey en estos momentos"

"¿Ahora?"

"Shani, ¿qué pasa?" Sora le preguntó.

"Le prometí a Simba que pasaría con él la tarde"

"Pues anda, no te preocupes, yo ayudaré a Link. Tú tienes que cumplir con tu hermano..."

"Y tu cuñado" Shani le sonrió a su novio. Luego se dieron un pequeño beso y ella se marchó con el pájaro azul después de despedirse de Link.

"Pues bien, sigamos" Dijo Link colocando su espada en posición de rastreo.

Sora lo miró un poco confundido, Link era un chico extraño, pero él no podía decir nada porque quizás Link piense lo mismo de él.

"Vamos, pasó por ese árbol"

...

_30 minutos después_

Los dos héroes estuvieron rastreando la escencia de Zelda hasta el Cementerio de Elefantes, sitio en dónde estaba prohibido ir por órdenes de Simba.

"Wow, este sitio es peor que el Castillo del Crepúsculo..." Link comentó.

Llegaron al frente del cráneo de un elefante, se sentaron en sus colmillos y descansaron un poco.

"Este lugar da más miedo desde que se fueron las hienas..." Sora dijo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Link preguntó un poco nervioso.

"Sí, yo ya estuve aquí antes..."

"Entonces, ¿qué hace esa cosa aquí?"

Sora volteó la cabeza a la dirección la cual estaba señalando Link, y para su sorpresa, un Sincorazón gigante apareció de entre los cadáveres de los paquidermos. Y para la mala suerte del muchacho verde, estaba acompañado por Grahim, el demonio de cabello y piel blanca, con una destreza mortal.

"Increíble, el elegido está aquí, ¿parece que quieres que te gane esta vez?" el rey de los demonios le preguntó maliciosamente a Link.

"Vamos," el hyliano dijo "Sora, tú encárgate del demonio oscuro y yo me encargaré de Grahim..."

"Me parece bien"

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a luchar. Sora distraía al Sincorazón para que este se alejase de Link y Grahim. Por alguna extraña razón, este monstruo no era tan fuerte como los otros con los que el héroe de Kingdom Hearts había batallado. Este Sincorazón era igual de gigante, pero era muy sensible con los ataques de la Llave Espada. Y muy pronto, Sora acabó con él. _"Quizás sea más débil porque no fue una invocación de Maléfica" _el chico pensó.

Mientras tanto, Link estaba comenzando a cansarse de luchar contra Grahim. Sin duda, el autoproclamado Rey de los Demonios era bastante fuerte y hábil en batalla. En un momento, el demonio consiguió quitarle la Espada Divina de su mano y comenzó a atacarle con ella.

"Sora!"

El castaño fue corriendo a salvar a su amigo y cuando la Llave Espada y la Espada Divina chocaron entre sí, una extraña luz surgió de las dos. La espada que traía Grahim desapareció de sus manos y apareció en la espalda de Link. Luego Fay le dijo telepáticamente al muchacho verde que desenfundara la Espada Divina y que la cruce con la Llave Espada. Y así lo hizo. Y para sorpresa de los presentes, las espadas lanzaron un poderoso rayo que hizo huir a Grahim y les señaló el camino el cual había seguido Zelda.

...

_1 hora después_

Ambos héroes habían seguido la extraña luz más allá de las Tierras del Reino. Hasta que llegaron a una extraña formación rocosa. Tenía dos pilares separados en posición vertical y encima de ellos, se hallaba otro pilar en posición horizontal.

Fay salió de la Espada Divina y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

"Amo Link, lo que está en frente de nosotros es uno de los muchos portales que conectan este mundo con Hyrule. Al cruzarlo llegaremos al Templo de Altárea en dónde allí se encontrará con la sacerdotisa Zelda"

"Gracias Fay" Link dijo.

"Si el amo me permite, también quiero agradecer al héroe Sora por ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Zelda en su mundo"

"Fue un placer Fay" Sora dijo agradecido. Fay asintió levemente y regresó a la espada.

"Bueno amigo, creo que esto es el adiós" Link habló mientras se acercaba al portal.

"Pero obviamente nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ¿cierto?" Sora preguntó.

"Claro! A Zelda le encantará conocer a Shani"

"Y no olvides que tenemos una batalla pediente"

"Cómo olvidarlo" Y con eso, Link atravesó el portal y desapareció. Sora se quedó allí por unos minutos, hasta que se percató de que el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

_Creo que, tendré otra historia para contarles a las futuras generaciones..._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot.  
**

**Me inspiré jugando al Zelda: Skyward Sword, y esta historia es cuando Link aún se encuentra en las Tierras Inferiores siguiendo el rastro de Zelda c: (sí, soy fanática de TLOZ xD)  
**

**Reviews si les gustó :P  
**

**Abrazos psicológicos :'D  
**


End file.
